Spring Fever
by KidKourage
Summary: Dib manages to thwart Zim's latest plan of doom, but as a consequence soon finds himself dealing with the horror of...being sick! Watch as KidK gets all upset! Really, watch! It's cute! ^.^ Heheh...dustbuster...O.o Chapter 4 up!
1. I Feel Sick

Spring Fever

An Invader Zim Fanfiction by KidKourage

Part 1—I Feel Sick 

          Well, it's back to business as usual in the fanfiction mill that is KidKourage's mind.  No more of this 'working on the same story for weeks on end and generating something nine chapters and 271 pages long,' no sirree!  Wait…did I just say '_271 pages long_?'  O.O  Okay, well, maybe that last effort got a _bit_ out of hand.  But now I'm back to normal, I swear!  As is proven by the fact that I am ranting crazily in this opening paragraph!  Oh, yes!  I am normal all right.  All these…people I don't own…in my head…eleven and counting, which wouldn't be too bad except they keep _fighting_!  And Gir and Vix and Red just won't stop singing!  _Eeeeeeeeek_!  Somebody save what is left of my sanity!  _Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_!  Ahem.  On with the completely normal human worm story that is just like you.  ………**_what_**?!

The scene is, surprisingly, not KidK's house!  Today's tale of horror begins, in contrast, during a skool field trip to…the municipal water tower!  This place is at the top of a big hill a few streets away from KidK's house, and in addition to the huge tower and the little buildings that have the generators in them, the area features a little lake/reservoir.  There are trees there, which would make it one of the prettiest places in town were it not for the fact that there are lots of rusty pipes sticking out of the lake.  O.ô  This is one of many things that my 'Nny-voice and I are constantly irked about…but who cares!  This story was born out of the fact that Dib wasn't in the last story nearly enough and I missed him!  So…let's field trip!  And yet another noun-verb is created by the amazing KidKourage!

Miz Bitters (pointing at the lake):  So you see, children, this is where all the water you drink comes from.  Notice that there is green _mold_ of some kind growing in it.  That, coupled with the degenerating gene pool that dared spawn you, is what is responsible for your _miserable_ performance in all areas of life from geometry to tying your shoes.

Melvin (waving his hand wildly):  I thought we didn't learn shoe-tying 'til _eighth_ grade!  

The Letter M:  I didn't sign up for no _advanced_ class.

Miz Bitters:  Grrrrrrrr…now you will go stare at the electric generators like mental patients!  This will be good preparation for your future careers, which will likely involve watching things go by on conveyor belts!  

She points toward one of the generator buildings and the class walks over.  Miz Bitters follows them in her snake-shadow way and rematerializes to throw open the door to let the kids in.  Thus the next phase of the field trip begins for the skoolchildren.  Well, most of them anyway.  Our two usual suspects are currently too busy with their own fun antics to even notice that the rest of their so-called 'peers' have left them.  

Zim (making notes on his digital pad):  So _this_ is where the humans obtain their drinking water…I would've thought they would keep such a precious resource hidden to avoid—heheh—_accidents_, but then, they _are_ so _very_ _stupid_.  

Dib (coming up behind Zim):  _You're_ the one who's stupid, Zim, if you think you can do something to the town's water supply and get away with it.

Zim (disdainfully):  I wouldn't waste my time with your filthy wet water.  Countless tests have proven that it has no toxic effects on the human body.  (rapid-fire) _Thusitisuseless_!

Dib:  That's right!  Our water won't help you—you can't even touch it without it _burning_ you!  Heheh…weak…

Zim (mock-thoughtfully):  Yessss…the water is useless…by _itself_.  But the teacher-beast _did_ say that the green moldy stuff growing on it makes humans stupid…I mean, stupid-_er_.  (typical evil Zim-plan-laugh) Aha…ahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!

Dib:  O.O  You wouldn't.

Zim:  Oh, but I _would_.  I will collect this mold and reproduce mass quantities of it in my amazing lab!  Then I will dump it all in this putrid water-place and _then you will all drink it_!  Your already inferior brains will become…even…_more_ inferior, and so you will not be able to resist when I destroy your planet with lasers and fire and…_explosions_!  Mwahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!

Dib:  No way!  You'll _never_ get your claws our mold, alien scum!  (he thinks a second)  Wait, _what_?

Zim:  Watch me!  (he produces a sample-collection device from his backpod and strides over to the edge of the rocks overlooking the reservoir)  Mere _child's play_ for mighty Irken technology!  (the extraction claw of the machine extends down toward the surface of the water to pick up some of the horrible green stuff and insert it into the containment chamber)  I will rule you all within _hours_!  

Dib:  Not if _I_ have anything to do with it!  You think you're so smart, but you're too dense to realize that I could just push you off that rock and you'd be defeated!  (he narrows his eyes)  In fact, I think I'm gonna do just that!

Zim (not paying any attention):  Doo doo doooooooooom…the humans won't even know what…stupid…ified…them.  (brief pause)  Muhahaha_haaaaaaaaa_!

Dib (running toward Zim):  Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaah!

Zim (turning around):  …hahahaha—_eh_?  (he notices imminent painyness)  O.o……….**_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_**!

What happens next happens quite quickly, within the span of microseconds.  Zim, caught entirely by surprise (though that of course _never_ happens to him ^_~), loses his balance and falls over sideways onto the rocks, dropping his awesome collection doo-hicky in the water.  Then Dib does a nice thing and jumps in after it to get it back for his bestest friend Zim.  **_What_**?!  No, that's not what happens.  Heheh…what really happens is that in his zeal to shove Zim off a cliff to his burny doom, Dib is not paying very good attention to where he is going, and manages to trip over his fallen quarry and fall off the rocks himself.  There is a very big splash that goes like this:  splaaaaaaaash!  Wooooosh!  Splat!  Okay, I probably shouldn't be writing at 1 in the morning anymore.  I think I'll go sleep now and write again tomorrow.  Z?  

Guess what!  I'm back.  And guess what else!  Time has gone by in the world of fanfiction as well as in the real world…if this _is_ the real world and not a dream…cursed sleep…blah.  Anyway, just as a new day has dawned for me, the real KidKourage, another lovely day has begun for my alter ego, KidK.  It is Saturday, which is a very nice day during the skool year, especially when you are in college.  Needless to say, KidK is heap big happy as she dries the breakfast dishes.  ^.^

KidK (singsong):  Satur-_day_!  What a _day_!  Rockin' all _week_ with _youuuu_!  (she stops and thinks)  Why would anyone ever say that Tuesday and Wednesday are 'happy days?'  _Some_body must've been _insane_.  Oh well…(she goes back to singing)  These days are _ooooooooours_!

Gir (running into the room):  Singing?!  Yeah!  Git down!  (he sings too)  These happy _days_'re yours 'an _mine_!  _Ha-ppy days_!

KidK:  ^_^  Every day that I get to sing with you is a happy day!  (she puts away the last dish and hangs up her towel)  

Gir:  Soonly _every_ day will be happy cuz Missy will be home again!

KidK:  Yep!  To think it's April already!  Just a few more weeks of horror and then…freeeeeeeeeedom!  Though…Mike and Zim'll still have skool for a month after that…*cackle*

Gir:  Yaaaaaaay!  Me an' you are gonna dance the day away…with Phyllis!

KidK:  o.ô  Phyllis?

Gir:  You knowwwwww…pretty Phyllis that has all your songs an' stuff an'…an'…the differ'nt purdy purdy pictures on her screeny-dealie an' the greeeeeeeen liiiiiiiiiight…

KidK:  You mean…my _computer_?

Gir:  ^.^ She talks to me!

KidK:  And it—_her_ name is Phyllis?

Gir:  Mmmhmmmmmmmmmmmm…

KidK:  Okay then!  You and I and Phyllis will have fun!  But first we can have fun today, right now!  What should we do first on this fine April Saturday?

Gir:  Let's……..ummmmmmmmmm…let's play with the card boxes!  

KidK:  Whazzat?

Gir:  In the cabby-net!  I show you!  Come on!  

He jumps up and grabs KidK's hand, then drags her out of the kitchen into the livingroom and over to the short little table/cabinet in the corner by the windows.  He then plunks down and opens up the cabinet door, pulling out a trio of brown index card filing boxes.

KidK:  Ohhhhhhh, you mean the _video tape _cards_.  _You want to watch something, Gir?

Gir:  Naaaaahhh…I just like playin' wit' 'em!  (he pulls a bundle of index cards out of one of the boxes and waves them around)  Fly, my pretties!  Fly!

KidK:  O.o…………don't do that!  Dad'll get mad if you mix up his precious cards!  It took him _years_ to make up those filing boxes!  Um, here.  (she gently takes hold of Gir's arm to make him stop flailing, and wrests the cards from his grip)  

Gir:  You want a turn?  Okee dokee.

KidK:  Yes, it's my turn now.  And I'm gonna use it to put these cards back…(she trails off, having noticed the title on the top card in her hand)  Oooooooo!  

Gir:  What is it?!

KidK:  Old horror—

Gir:  What _is_ it?!

KidK:  Old horror mo—

Gir:  _What is it_?!

KidK:  _Old horror movies_!  I forgot Dad taped these off AMC at Halloween!  And we never got to watch 'em cuz Halloween was a stupid _Wednesday_ and I was at blasted _skool_…we should watch 'em _now_!

Gir:  Yaaaaaaaaaay!  Moooooooooooovieeeeeeeeeeeee!

KidK:  Oh!  Oh!  I know!  I'm gonna call Dib up and get him to come watch with us!  He likes all that monster stuff real good.  I do miss him so…we never see each other anymore, it seems…well, today we will!  Lessee…phone, phone…

While KidK looks for her cell phone, Gir does a happy dance of joy because his pal will be coming over shortly.  Yippee!  The plot is about to start, I think!  About a half-hour later…

KidK (throwing open the door):  Hiya, Dib!  Come on in!  Are ya ready for _vampires_?!

Dib:  You bet!  You've really got the original Drac…Drac…ah…*achoo!*

KidK:  Bless you!  Wow, that was some sneeze!

Dib:  Yeah…can't seem to stop today…*achoo!*

KidK:  You sick?  You look kinda pale.  Or is it just spring allergies?  Mike's got them—they're a pain.

Dib:  I don't think I'm allergic to anything…must just be a little cold or something.

KidK:  You sure you're OK?  (pointing down the hall)  I think we've got some cold medicine in the bathroom.

Dib:  Nahhh, I'll be fine.  Let's watch some 'Dracula'!

KidK:  Wooooo!  I've got the tape all set up, so you just make yourself at home while I go get Zim.

Dib:  _Zim_?  _He_ wants to watch?

KidK:  Oh, sorry.  By 'get Zim' I meant 'ask Zim if he wants to come up.'  He _won't_, but if I don't at least _ask_ him he'll get all huffy later.  Be right back!  

She runs off down the stairs and Dib goes out to the livingroom.  KidK has pilfered all the pillows in the house and put them together on the floor to make a nice cushy place to sit.  On either side of the pile are two folding tables that haven't been set up—so they're just nice flat surfaces—on which have been set out various lovely snacks.

Dib:  Wow, nice setup!

Gir (leaping out of nowhere):  Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Dibby!  

Dib:  Ack!  (the surprise causes him to have a serious coughing fit)

Gir:  Oh no!  Dibby's chokin'!  I'll save you!  (he jumps on Dib's back and starts hitting him between the shoulder blades)  Breathe!  Breathe!  Whee, this is a fun ride!

KidK (returning):  I was right, he didn't want—oh my gods!  Get down, Gir!  

Gir:  'kay.  (unconcerned, he hops off Dib)  Look, popcorn!

KidK runs the few steps to where Dib is having his horrible cough attack, gets on her knees beside him, takes one of his hands to steady him, and begins rubbing his back gently but firmly.  Presently, her friend is able to draw breath again.

Dib:  Thanks…KidK…man…don't know…what happened there…

KidK:  Well, whatever you were choking on is gone now, right?

Dib:  I…think so…throat's still…scratchy, though.

KidK:  You _are_ sick.  

Dib:  It's no big deal…really…rea—*achoo!*

KidK (shaking her head):  No.  Uh uh.  You've got all the symptoms—sneezing, coughing, scratchy throat…too bad I already got everybody to go elsewhere for the day, or Mom could help.  I don't know…(she pauses, her head cocked to one side) Wait, yes I do!  Stay right there.  Gir, don't hurt Dib.

Gir (face full of popcorn):  M'kay, Mister Mackey, m'kay…

KidK goes off for a few minutes into the back of the house, and there is soon the sound of an avalanche of medicine boxes and bottles from the bathroom.  Soon, our heroine returns, looking rather proud of herself, and goes into the kitchen.  After some problems involving not having enough hands to close the 'fridge and pour things at the same time, she emerges and comes back into the livingroom.

KidK:  Okay, here we go.  Gir, take everything off the one table and set it up by the couch.

Gir:  Ay ay, Captain Missy!  (after a few false starts, Gir gets the table set up)

KidK (setting down a cup, napkin, and box of tissues on the table):  Now grab a couple of the plain white guest pillows off the floor and put them at this end of the couch…good.  And now, Dib, have a lie-down!

Dib (approaching the couch):  Are you sure this is necessary?

KidK:  Yes.  You should rest while we watch the movies so maybe you can get better and have fun at the same time.  I got you the non-drowsy kinda cold pills so's you won't fall asleep.  Now hop up, and I'll get you the quilt off the back of the chair.

Dib (settling down on the couch):  Thanks…sorry about this.

KidK:  About what?  (she spreads the promised blanket over the couch)  You can't control being sick.  I just hope you get well soon.  ^_^ Now drink your juice.  It's orange-strawberry—Mike's patented Happy Juice!  And if you want any snacks just ask and I'll pass 'em to ya.  And we'll watch 'Dracula' and 'Frankenstein' and 'The Wolfman' and 'Frankenstein _Meets_ the Wolfman' and…and '_House_ of Dracula' and '_Son_ of Dracula' and…I think there's even a '_Daughter_ of Dracula' somewhere in here…

Gir (waving a tape):  There _iiiiiiiiiiiiiis_!

Dib:  Cool!  I haven't seen…that…*achoo!*  Sorry.

KidK:  Bless you.  ^_^

An hour later, the snack foods have been decimated and Dib's juice is all gone…along with half the box of tissues.  However, Dib's illness hasn't stopped him from enjoying the horror movie marathon in the least.  

Dib:  It's so _obvious_ that that guy is a lycanthrope!  He disappears out the window at night and on the same night people get killed!

KidK (munching on mixed nuts):  Plush hish clowsh alwash get ripped up.

Dib:  Right!  What is _wrong_ with these people that they don't _get_ it?!

Gir:  I like the pretty girly!  She wanna date the Wolfman for sure!

Dib:  Even _Gir_ gets it!

Gir:  I got it!  (he puts a napkin on his head in celebration)  Yay for me!

Dib (folding his arms within the folds of his blanket):  They're all just _stupid_.

KidK:  Heh…you can really empathize with the detective guy, huh?

Dib (bitterly):  Oh yeah.  I know just how he feels, all right.  Why is it that the people who really know what's going on in these movies always get laughed at?  And then when they get rid of the monster nobody even apologizes!

KidK:  Well, art imitates life…the gypsy lady!  _She'll_ help the poor Wolfman…

Dib:  'Poor Wolfman?'  *cough*  That's guy's a *coughhack* menace to society!

KidK:  But he doesn't _mean_ to be…it's just the transformation-thingy.  When he's a normal unfurry guy he's not homicidal or anything.  Here, I'll get you more juice.

Dib:  Oh, _great_.  So he's not a killer for 25 days out of every 28.  That's _okay_, then.  (he hands her his cup)  Thanks.

KidK:  Ni problema.  

Gir:  Don't get caught in the bear trap, Mister Wolfie!  Ah luvs you!  Noooooo!

About an hour after that, the next movie is well underway, and it's getting to be close to lunchtime.  Yummy!  Still, in this house, lunchtime on a weekend=cranky, hungry Zim emerges from his subterranean home base and is cranky at everyone.  And this is just what happens!  Let the fun begin!

Dib:  Pff!  'Alucard' my butt.  *cough*  And _again_ nobody makes the connection!  He doesn't…doesn't…*cough*…go out in the daytime, for goddsakes!

Gir:  The bed-box is pretty!

KidK:  That's a _coffin_, Gir.

Gir (pointing):  Dibby's coughin'…

KidK:  Yes, he is.  (she turns a worried eye back toward her friend)  You doing okay?

Dib:  I…*cough*…guesso.

Zim (stomping up the stairs):  Where is the mother-human and why has she not brought me sustenance yet?!

KidK:  Oh, Zim.  Was Mom supposed to deliver your lunch today?  I threw _her_ out of the house _hours_ ago.

Zim (incredulous):  You…_why_?!  She is my only source of _food_ on this filthy planet!  …and why is the Dib-monkey still here?!

Dib:  Shut…*hackcough*…up.  Man…(he takes a drink)…that's not pleasant.

Zim:  What is not _pleasant_ here is that _you_ continue to be in this house!  (he makes shooing motions)  Begone!

KidK:  Zim, Zim, stop!  Don't freak—I _will_ give you lunch.  Sheesh…you shouldn't skip breakfast anymore.  It makes you _crazy_.

Zim:  _Me_ crazy?

KidK:  Yes.  (she thrusts a bowl of S'more Ritzes into his hands)  Have some sugar while we finish this movie, and then I'll cook you something.

Zim:  Bah…fine.  (he grumbles a bit more, but sits down next to KidK on the pillow pile and starts crunching on the graham snacks poutily)  What's this, anyway?

KidK:  'Son of Dracula.'  It's about a vampire.  It's very horrible, and therefore funny.  O.o……look at the fake bat!  

Dib:  Heheh…yeah, I don't think _real_ vampires need strings to fly…*achoo!*  

KidK:  Bless you!

Zim (he is confused):  Eh?

Dib:  Uh oh…out of tissues…

KidK:  I'll get you some more.  (she gets up) We've got plenty in the bathroom.  

Zim:  Oh, yes, you'll get the Dib-thing his _nose_-wiping paper but you won't get me _food_.

Gir:  I'll make you somethin' in the toaster if ya want, Master!  

Zim (staring at Gir):  It can wait.  (he gives Dib an angry look)  What's _wrong_ with you, anyway?  Is your pathetic body malfunctioning?

Dib:  'Malfunctioning?'  Huh.  You _would_ put it that way, being _inhuman_ and all.  I've got a cold, apparently.

Zim:  A cold, eh?  And the quilt and pillows are there to make you _warm_ again?

Dib:  No…*cough*…I don't mean I'm _cold_, I mean I…*hack*…_have_ a cold.  As in I'm sick.  

Zim (narrowing his eyes):  So the blanket is not necessary?

Dib:  I wouldn't die if you took it away, if that's what you mean.

Zim:  Feh…too bad…the cold-sickness is not fatal?

Dib:  If it was, do you _really_ think KidK would be trying to treat me _herself_ in her _house_?

Zim (smugly):  Well, she _is_ my _ally_.  For all I know she is trying to kill you for me.

Dib:  I don't think so, Zi—*achoo!*

KidK (returning):  _Here_ I _come_ to save the _daaaaaay_!  Tissues galore for mah sick homey.  (she plunks down another box of tissues on the snack table)

Dib:  Th…thank…*achoo!*

KidK:  Bless ya!  (she sits down again)  So, what'd I miss?

Gir:  The pretty lady don't wanna date Wolfie anymore—she wanna date Mister Mustache!  

KidK:  That's not the same girl—but yes, they _are_ exactly alike, aren't they?  Heheh…no point in even remembering all their names…the end is always the same.

Zim:  The greasy male human does seem to have some kind of control over the female…how is it done?

Dib:  That's because he's not *cough* _human_, Zim.  He's a *hackcough* _vampire_—a dangerous freak like *cough* _you_!

KidK:  That cough of yours is getting worse, Dibby…you've got juice left?

Dib (rather pathetically):  Yeah…*hackcoughcough*…I'm good…

Zim (triumphant):  You are _not_ good!  You are clearly _dying_!  Muhahahahaaaaaa!  At last…victory for the amazing _Zim_!

KidK:  _ô  Well, apart from being a very rude thing to say…why in the world would you say _that_, Zim?  Victory for _you_?  More like victory for the _cold virus_.  And by the way, Dib's not dying.  He just needs rest and…food?  'Feed a cold, starve a fever?'  Or is that backwards?  I forget.

Gir:  Feed a cold?  Feed?  _Food_?  Food for _me_?  _I'm_ cold!  _I'm_ cold!  Feed me!

Zim (suspiciously):  What is this…virus?  Is it like a *shudder* _germ_?

KidK:  Not exactly.  They both cause sicknesses but not in the same way, and in any case germs are microorganisms and viruses aren't alive.  (KidK's pointless biology lesson of the day!  Whee!)

Zim:  They aren't alive and yet they create illness in humans…O.O…and _Irkens_?  (he grabs KidK's arm)  Is the virus _contagious_?  Is it safe to _be_ here?  **_Do I need my Lemon Pledge Spray_**?!

KidK:  _Yes_ viruses are contagious, but _no_ I don't know if they affect Irkens.  _Yes_ it's fairly safe to be here as long as you don't let Dib breathe on you and you don't drink his juice.  _No_ you don't need your Pledge unless it'll make you feel better.  Okay?

Zim:  No it's not okay!  My _life_ could be in danger here!

Dib (muttering to himself):  _I'm_ sick and _his_ life is in danger…hey!  Zim!  I just thought of something—this is all _your_ fault!

Zim:  What?  Me?  The virus must have eaten your _brain_!  For though I am an incredible _genius_ I had no knowledge of this cold-illness before today!  If I _had_ I would have unleashed its fury on you and killed you _long_ ago!

KidK:  For the last time, Zim, Dib is not going to die.  Now Dib, why would Zim have anything to do with your cold?

Dib:  Because he tripped me into the moldy water tower lake yesterday—he didn't _tell_ you?  He gloated at _me_ for the rest of the _day_ about it!  

KidK:  Right, your field trip.  So being wet and outside made you susceptible and the virus took its chance…

Gir (staring at the TV):  Look!  The pretty hot flowers!  But…they're not red!

Zim:  I'm not to blame!  The filthy Dib was running at me screaming like a moose!  (he points at Dib)  You caused your _own_ sickness, human!

KidK:  So…you were gonna push Zim in the lake first, Dib?

Gir (pulling on KidK's sleeve):  Why're the flowers gray, Missy?

Dib:  He was gonna mutate the mold and make everyone stupid from the water and…_man_, that is the dumbest plan I've ever heard of!  Why was I even _worried_?

Zim:  Because I am going to destroy your species!

KidK (shaking her head):  You guys…you never learn…well, maybe this'll teach you a lesson.  

Gir:  Teach me 'bout the flowers!

Zim (eyeing KidK):  'Teach _me_ a lesson?'  

KidK:  Well, you might catch Dib's cold…and who knows?  It might be _worse_ for Irkens.

Dib:  Yeah!  *coughhackcoughcough*  C'mere so I can cough on ya, alien!

Zim:  o_o  No…I do not fear your puny Earth diseases!  _You_ may die from them but _I_—_I_ am _invincible_!  (he gets up and backs away toward the stairs—carefully keeping his distance from the couch—while continuing)  In fact, I care _so_ little about your sickness, Dib-monkey, that I am going back to work and forgetting about you entirely!  

KidK:  Aw, you don't hafta work today!  Stay and watch movies with us—and I haven't made you lunch yet.

Zim:  But…I left Sammi sleeping down in the lab and she may well be awake and _destroying_ things by now.

KidK:  Ohhhh…that's true.  Go get her and come back and I'll give her food too.  She hasn't eaten since like 6.

Zim (hissing at KidK):  I'm not coming back and rendering myself vulnerable to…(he points at Dib, who is sneezing violently)…_that_!

Dib:  Hey…*achoo!*…Zim!  You need a sample of…*achoo!*…human snot?

Zim:  O.O……..**_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_**!  (he takes off like a shot down the stairs)

Dib:  Well that *sniff* got rid of _him_, at least.

Gir:  Master screams like the pretty lady in the flower house!

KidK (turning back to the movie):  Flower house?  …oops.  We kinda missed the ending…

Gir:  I'll tell ya!  The people were in this place but they didn't wanna be there cuz it was gonna be the sun soon so they went home but somebody put hot flowers in it but they weren't red an' orange like before they were just gray an' I don't know why but Mister Mustache yelled a lot an' said 'nooooooooooo' but then his coughin' bedbox got crumbly an' he turned inna smoke an' the girly screamed real good but now she's okee an' can marry the hat guy if she wanna cuz the evil spell got broked by the flowers!  (he tosses some pretzels in the air)  An' then we all did a can-can 'til the cows come home!  Mooooooooooo!  Whee!  Whee!

Dib and KidK:  …………………………………………………..

Gir:  An' they lived happily ever after the end.  ^_^

KidK:  Oh.  Well…that's good, then.  I really should feed Sammi now, if you don't mind.  (rolling her eyes)  If Zim'll _let_ me, that is.  I can make you soup if you want, Dib.

Dib:  No…I think I should *coughhack* probably go home…(he sits up and slides off the couch)

KidK:  Aw!  But we haven't even gotten through half the movies yet!  Ah, but if you don't feel good it's not as fun, and you should get your rest.

Dib:  _And_ I don't wanna…*cough*…make _you_ sick too.

KidK:  Oh, that.  Don't worry.  I was sick constantly when I was little so I've had and gotten over nearly every cold virus in the tri-state area already.  You can't get the exact same cold twice, you know!  So after you beat one you'll never see it again.  Gives you confidence, yeah?  ^_^

Dib (smiling weakly):  Yeah…

KidK:  Can you walk okay or do you want me to drive you?  Cuz I'll drive you, no problem.

Dib:  I'll be fine.  Don't worry.  

KidK walks her friend down the stairs to the door and sees him off.

Dib:  You'll see—I'll be back tomorrow good as new and we'll watch Frank…Franken…*achoo!*

KidK:  Bless you.

Dib:  *sniff*  Thanks.  See you, KidK.  (he starts off for home)

KidK:  Yep.  (calling after him)  Make sure you drink a lot!  Oh!  And remember to take medicine every four hours!  And…and if you need anything just call or have Gaz call and I'll get it for you!  Like if you run out of tissues or food or…anything!

Dib (calling back from halfway down the street):  Okay!  That's great!  Thanks a lot, KidK…*achoo!*

KidK (at the top of her lungs):  **_Bless you_**!  

And That Is The End Of Part One!  Wait And Watch As I Let This Story Get Out Of Hand Too!  Stop Me, Before I Write Again!  Yeeeeeee!


	2. Visiting Hours

Spring Fever

An Invader Zim Fanfiction by KidKourage

Part 2—Visiting Hours 

          I missed Dib.  And so I made him sick.  It seemed like a good idea at the time…maybe my evil Zim-voice had something to do with it on a subconscious level.  Revenge for Dib's too-close-to-the-mark karaoke episode?  Perhaps.  Or maybe I'm just mean.  Heheheh…don't worry, Dib-fans, I have another story starring your favorite paranormal expert in the works, and it does not involve sickness.  And it certainly doesn't involve Sickness, because I don't _have_ a Devi-voice…yet.  It is probably only a matter of time.  Meh…get ready for some serious chicken soup!  Muhahahahahaaaaaaa!

The scene is KidK's house!  See, I am completely back to normal and mundane!  It's now Sunday morning, and our teenage heroine is just about to start re-setting-up  the livingroom to continue her bad old horror movie party when…

KidK:  Lessee…ooooo, Mom got Whoppers while she was out yesterday…mmmm, malted milk-thingies…

Zim (watching the snack-gathering):  You are inviting the _Dib_ over again?

KidK:  Already did.  We didn't finish yesterday cuz he was sick, so…I told him he could come back today.

Zim:  Is he still…infected?  

KidK:  Eh…with a cold, it all depends.  He'll probably be somewhat better, but not completely well yet unless it was one of those 24 hour bugs.

Zim:  Bugs?  _Bugs_ are viruses?  O.O  I squished a fly this morning.

KidK:  That wasn't nice.

Zim (running around in circles):  Aaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!  I'm infected!  I'm infected!  Noooooooooooo!

KidK:  No you're not!  Stop, stop!  (the kitchen phone starts ringing)  Ack, better get that…hallo?  

You know the drill—do the splitscreen dealie!  The one side is, obviously, KidK in her kitchen, and the other side is the Membrane kitchen.  Dib is looking much, much worse this morning as he tries his best not to cough uncontrollably.  He's still in his jammies, his hair is all messy, and he seems as though he could fall asleep on the spot.  You know that voice that people with horrible colds get where it sounds like their throats must be full of something disgusting?  One of Terry P's characters, Captain (now _Commander_, yay!) Vimes, has a good, descriptive word for how Dib looks today—'manky.'  Poor, poor Dib-kun…good thing he's got his lovely, caring sister Gaz to help him, eh?

Gaz:  Hey, KidK.  My (resentfully) _brother_ wants to talk to you, but of course he couldn't dial the phone _himself_ cuz ('moron voice') 'Derrrrr, he can't seeeee.'  _Why_ he can't put on his stupid _glasses_ and leave me _alone_, I don't _know_ but…better that he bothers _you_ with his voice than _me_, I guess.  Here he is.  (she hands the phone off to her brother and simply walks away)

Dib:  Gee…*wheeze*…thanks a lot…Gaz.  KidK?

KidK:  Dib?  Oh my gods, you sound terrible.  Oh, sorry, like you really need to hear _that_.  

Dib:  Eh…it's okay.  That's what I—'scuse me.  (he puts his hand over the phone and proceeds to cough up a lung)  Sorry.  

KidK (worried):  Dib, are you all right?  I mean, obviously you're not _all_ right, but are you sure you—  

Zim (still running around in the background):  Noooooooooo!  I'm doooooooooomed!

KidK:  Zim, quiet!  (to Dib)  Are you sure you're even well enough to be out of _bed_?  Is your Dad home?  Does he know you're sick?  

Dib:  I'm not sure, no, and probably not.  When I woke up he was already gone.

KidK:  Well, you're _certainly_ not coming over to my house for movies today, _that's_ for sure.  You go right back upstairs to bed, mister.  I'll be right over.

Dib:  No, no, you don't have to…oh man…ah…ah…*achoo!*

KidK (dryly):  Yes, I do.  See you in a few…be careful wandering around without your glasses!

Dib (very weakly):  O…kay…

KidK hangs up her phone and strikes a determined pose.

KidK:  I'm gonna fix Dib up if it's the last thing I do!  Zim, for the last time cut it out!

Zim:  It's oveeeeeeeeer!  The buuuuuuuuuuuuugs!  Aiiiiiiiiiiii—what?

KidK:  I said stop it.  You're not sick—'bug' is just a little slang word for 'sickness.'  It's Dib that's sick here.

Zim:  So he _is_ dying.

KidK:  No.  Not if I've got anything to do with it, anyway.

Zim:  Eh?  What are you planning?

KidK:  I'm gonna go over there and help him, of course!  But first I've gotta consult the expert…where's Mom?  (she goes off looking)

Zim (grumbling):  Meh…she doesn't do a _thing_ about _my_ horrible bug-illness…

Meanwhile, in another part of the house (the master bedroom, to be precise), Mom is desperately trying to fold clothes…

KidK's Mom:  Gir, quit putting underpants on my head!

Gir:  What a lovely hat you've got on, Missus Jones!  Wheeeeeheehee!

KidK's Mom:  Mrs. _Jones_?!  What in the _world_?!

KidK (entering this scene of chaos):  Mom I need your help Dib is sick an' you've gotta tell me what to do an' stuff so's I can do it so he won't get worse an' stuff!  

KidK's Mom:  Okay…back up.  What's the deal?

KidK:  Dib is sick!  He's got a really bad cold…oh, I hope he got upstairs okay!  So much bad stuff could be happening to him as we _speak_!  O.O  (she is practically hyperventilating)

KidK's Mom:  Now, come on.  Calm down.  I'm sure he's fine.  It's a bad cold?  Or maybe it's flu?  That's been going around the elementary skools lately…you know my friend Jen is a teacher and she says there've been some bad cases this year.

KidK:  …………………..**_flu_**?!

KidK's Mom:  Calm, calm.  Screaming won't help Dib.  Is his father home?

KidK:  No…he works even on Sundays.  And Gaz is…well…I love her dearly, but she's not the world's most compassionate person when it comes to her brother, you know?

KidK's Mom:  Okay…well, all you can really do is make sure he takes some flu medicine—we've got some in the medicine cabinet—and drinks a lot—especially water.  Rest is the most important thing, so if you're really gonna go sit with him you should take a book or something to do yourself and just let him sleep.  You're going now?

KidK:  Of _course_!

Gir:  I wanna go toooooooooo!  Gonna help mah favorite bighead friend!

KidK:  Um…I'm not sure that's a good idea, Gir.  Dib needs to have quiet, see, and—

Gir:  I can be quiet!  Watch!  _Doo doo dooooooooooo_ **_quiet_**!

KidK:  o.ô……….oh, I've an idea!  Gir, you wanna help Dibby?

Gir:  Yep yep yep!

KidK:  Then why don't you draw him a really pretty picture?  He'll be so happy to see it that he'll get better even quicker!

Gir:  Ooooooooo…goodie!

KidK:  But you have to draw it _here_ so he won't see it before it's done—it's gotta be a _surprise_ for it to work, okay?

Gir:  Okaaaaaaay.  I'll go get da color pen-cells!

KidK:  Good!  You'll be a big help to me, Gir.  ^.^

Gir:  Yay!  (he skips off)

KidK's Mom (speechless):  That was…

KidK (grinning):  Brilliant?

KidK's Mom:  Yes…well, go on.  Fill the little cooler with bottled water and take the flu pills.

KidK (saluting):  Thank you, my leader!  I will call you if the need should arise!

KidK's Mom:  You…do that.

KidK (as she exits):  By the way…nice hat.  ^_~

Our resident Florence Nightingale retrieves her arsenal of medicine from the bathroom, then goes out to the kitchen to pack her amazing 'cooler of cure.'  She doesn't even notice that Zim is taking this golden opportunity to pillage the now-forgotten bowls of movie snacks.

KidK (to herself):  Lessee…oooo, idea!  Lozenges!  Cherry cherry…

Zim (to himself):  Just one more…okay, well, two.  (he notices KidK)  You're really going to help that monkey-child?

KidK:  Uh huh.  And before you get all pouty, _yes_, I _would_ do the same for _you_.  But _you_ are not sick today, so I don't _have_ to.  Okay?

Zim:  You think you can read my mind, don't you?  (he folds his arms huffily)  Hmf.  Well I wasn't even thinking that.  Of _course_ you would aide your beloved kami.

KidK:  Well, of _course_.  

Zim:  But that doesn't mean you should also aide the Dib-thing.

KidK:  _  I'll be back later, okay?

Zim:  Fine.  I would wish you luck, but…you know.  I hate him and I hope he implodes.

KidK:  Right.  (she cocks her head questioningly—ella tiene un evil plan in mind)  Hmmmm…you sound kinda different all of a sudden…your throat okay?

Zim:  There _is_ a slight itch…but that could have something to do with all those pretzels I just—I mean I have no _idea_ what's causing it.

KidK:  Uh oh, maybe you _did_ catch it.  Well, you're a fighter, so you'll be okay.  ^_^  See you later, Zimmy!  (she exits the house)

Zim:  O_o…………..nooooooooo!  (he stops screaming and narrows his eyes)  No.  I will not be defeated by the filthy virus.  I will defeat it with my own incredible brain power of smartness by discovering a cure!  Yes!  For I am _Zim_!  Muhahahahaaaaaaaaa!

Mike-the-Brother (calling from his room):  Wow, Zim knows his name!  Shut _up_!

Zim:  ¬_¬…………………

Grumbling to himself about 'foul, stupid brother-human,' Zim descends the stairs to go to the lab.  Meanwhile, since the Membrane house is only like 30 seconds away from KidK's house by car, she is already there!  She only drove cuz she might need the car later to buy more pills or retrieve more water from home or something.  KidK is smart and thinks ahead, unlike her real-life counterpart, me.  Once I walked right into the bathroom door because I thought the lights were just off in there.  Okayyyy…instead of walking into the door at her friends' house, she knocks on it.  That is the smart thing to do when you visit someone.  O.o

Gaz (coming to the door):  You had _better_ not be another vacuum salesman, because I'm _tired_ of showing you losers the extra use for that dustbus—oh, hey KidK.

KidK:  'Extra use for that dustbus?'

Gaz:  Eh, you know—the vacuum guys and their 'million uses for this dustbuster' pitch.  They're always so surprised when you show them a million and _first_ use…heh…they should just go fall off a cliff and save me the trouble.

KidK:  ……….yes……….um, I'm here to see Dib?

Gaz:  Yeah, he told me.  He started coughing on me and all my Pikmin got eaten.  He will pay…later.

KidK:  Yes, later.  First I've gotta make the _virus_ pay.

Gaz:  ¬_ô  I guess…well, come on in.  (she steps aside to let KidK through the door)  I'm gonna be starting a new file—all thanks to _Dib_—so try to be un-annoying like you usually are.  I'm going downstairs.

KidK:  Okie dokie.  (she looks up the stairs, sets her jaw, grips the handle of her cooler tightly, and narrows her eyes)  Right.  Let's do some good.

Yay yay!  Granny Weatherwax quote!  From onna my favorite Pratchett novels—_Maskerade_!  Okay, that's two PTerry references in one chapter…well, hopefully I won't hafta throw my _ultimate_ favorite character, Death, into the mix…O.O  Nahhhh.  In any case, upstairs…

KidK (knocking quietly on Dib's door and whispering):  Dib?  You awake?  (she opens the door and goes in)  Guess not…(she looks down at her friend, tangled up in his sheets and breathing rather laboriously)  My poor Dibby…well, at least I can make you more comfy.  

She sets to work lowering all the window shades and straightening the sleeping Dib's bedclothes.  She then goes back down to the kitchen and opens her cooler, redepositing her cute little 'half-pint' bottles of Poland Spring (made in Maine, where the moose come from!) in the refrigerator.  She locates a plate, drinking straw and napkin and takes them, a water bottle, and the medicine upstairs with her.  These things are placed on Dib's bedside table—two of the pills on the napkin and the bottle on top of the plate to keep condensation off the wood (see, KidK is smart ^.^).  Satisfied with her newly-made 'sick station,' KidK pulls Dib's desk chair over and sits beside his bed.  She keeps a silent watch for almost a half-hour before her friend awakens himself with another coughing fit.

KidK:  Hold on, hold on—I've got water.  (she gently lifts Dib's head with one hand and holds the bottle for him with the other)  Take a good big drink.

Dib (after doing so):  Thanks…KidK?  (he squints at her, unable to see too well without his glasses)  That's you…right?

KidK:  In person!  ^_^  I told you I'd come, and here I am.  You were asleep.

Dib:  Sorry…I didn't…*wheeze*…say 'hello.'

KidK:  No, that's a good thing.  I'm glad you can sleep so soundly.  That's what your system needs most—restful time to repair itself.

Dib (smiling weakly):  Then I should _really_ be getting better…I've been asleep pretty much continuously since…I guess since I left you yesterday.

KidK:  And I want you to sleep as much as you can while I'm here, too.  But first, you've gotta take this medicine.  Mom says that it's the right kind, and she dealt with all Mike's and my horrible illnesses as munchkins so it'll work for sure.

Dib:  What…wha…*achoo!*  

KidK (handing him a tissue from the handy box):  Bless you.  Here, blow your nose.  Um…trashcan, trashcan…(she looks around, locates the trashcan by the desk, and drags it over to the bed)  Heheh…you can play tissue basketball!

Dib:  Haa…okay, here I go.  (he tosses the tissue into the can)

KidK:  He shoots—he scores!  Now, what were you saying?

Dib:  What kind of medicine is it?  Sorry, it's not like *coughcough* like I don't trust you, it's just that I…I…false alarm, heh…like to know what I'm taking.

KidK:  It's Tylenol Flu.  Mom said that that's what you might have.

Dib:  Flu?  Really?  You sure it's not just a regular cold?  Though…I don't think I've ever had one this bad before, so maybe she's right…

KidK:  In any case, it's the most extra-strength medicine we've got, and the extra stuff can't hurt you anyway, so…

Dib:  Right…*coughhackcough*…well, I think I'm ready to not do _that_ anymore, so…where're the pills?

KidK:  Here, I'll put 'em in your hand.  (she does so)  And here's your water.  (she hands him the bottle)  

Dib (swallowing the medicine):  *gulp*  Blaahh…that's harder than you'd think…

KidK:  Your throat's all clogged, that's why.  Well, you should probably try to fall asleep again…I'll be right here if you need anything, and in another four hours you can have two more pills.  Okay?  Now get sleeping.  ^_^

Dib:  Yes, ma'am.  Heh…that's one *cough* order I think I can follow now.

He settles back into his pillows and shuts his eyes, and within minutes is snoozing peacefully.  Smiling, KidK watches him sleep from her place on the chair.  Well, nothing's happening here, so I suppose I should switch scenes!  Back home, in the evil lair of our favorite Irken Invader, there is some chemistry-stuff going on…

Zim:  Good, good…now for the final ingredient.  (he pushes some buttons on his console, and a dropper full of some orange liquid is positioned over a half-full container of something else that is blue by a mechanical claw)  Careful…there!  (a few drops of the substance fall in, and there is an obligatory puff of smoke)  Yes!  Cure Trial Number 36 is completed!  And this one will be right!  Now, for the test…Sammi?

Sammi (padding over):  *wag wag?*

Zim:  Good girl.  (he holds the container out to her)  Another treat for you, because you are such a good dog!

Sammi:  *sniff sniff*  (she begins lapping up the formula)  *burp*  *wag wag wag*

Zim:  Aargh!  Still no change!  What am I doing wrong?!

Mike-the-Brother (leaning out of the elevator):  What are you doing, _period_?

Zim:  Ugh, awful Mike-thing…what are you doing here?

Mike-the-Brother:  Just comin' to tell you it's lunch time.  Mom told me to—you think I'd ever want to come down here?

Zim (resentfully):  You like it well enough when you want my high-speed internet hookup.

Mike-the-Brother (coming over):  Yeah, I guess you're good for _that_.  So, what're you working on today?

Zim:  Not that I have to tell you, but I am preparing a cure for the evil disease that the Dib has contracted.

Mike-the-Brother (raising an eyebrow):  _You_…are helping _Dib_?

Zim:  No, of course not.  The cure is for _me_…and KidK…if either of _us_ should contract the accursed virus.

Mike-the-Brother:  Heheh…

Zim (indignant):  What?

Mike-the-Brother:  Nothing…but why are you feeding that stuff to my dog?  (he realizes what he's just said)  Hey!  You can't do that!  Sammi!

Sammi:  *whine?*

Mike-the-Brother:  Come here, quick!  (he scoops up the dog in his arms)  You might _kill_ her, stupid!

Zim:  Stupid?!  _Obviously_ none of my creations would kill Sammi!  The whole point is to ward _off_ death!

Mike-the-Brother:  But how will you be able to tell if the cure works if you try it on her?  She's not sick.

Zim:  ………….._curses_!  For once the Mike-beast is _right_!

Mike-the-Brother:  Oh, _my_ God.  You didn't even think of that?  Wait'll I tell Gaz about _this_ one…oh man…hahahaha!

Zim:  ¬_O………I hate you.

Mike-the-Brother:  Hey, don't forget—lunch.  Come on, Sam.  (he carries the dog away, laughing)

Zim:  Putrid human…he will be singing a different tune when I control the amazing sickness cure.  I'll create a super-incredible-mega virus and infect him…and then withhold my antidote until he begs for mercy!  Bwahahahahaha!  Oh, that will be funny.  But first—nourishment!

He goes upstairs to fill his body full of nutrients so he'll be ready to work hard in the afternoon, too.  Meanwhile, in said upstairs…

KidK's Mom:  Hmmmmm…

KidK's Dad:  What?

KidK's Mom:  Missy didn't come home…

KidK's Dad:  She's not here?  

KidK's Mom:  No.  Why don't you know that?

KidK's Dad (shrugging):  She's always either holed up in her room or hanging out downstairs on the couch with Zim.  So when I don't see her, I just figure she's one of those places, not that she's out.  She's out?

KidK's Mom:  *sigh*  Yes.  She went over to see Dib because he's sick.  I didn't know she'd be gone this long, though.

KidK's Dad:  So call her.  She got her cell, right?

KidK's Mom:  Probably…I always forget we have those things.

KidK's Dad:  For all the money I spend on them, you'd better _not_ forget.

KidK's Mom:  That's nice, dear.  (she picks up the kitchen phone to dial)  Now, what's the number…oh, yes.  (she punches the right buttons)  Hi, honey?

KidK (on the other end, whispering):  Shh!  Shh!  Wait a sec…(she slips out of Dib's room and shuts the door)  Okay, sorry.  I didn't know you were gonna call—don't want to wake Dib up.

KidK's Mom:  That's all well and good, but why are you still over there?  I thought you were just going to go deliver his medicine and water and visit for a while and then come home.

KidK:  Oh.  Well, you thought wrong.  

KidK's Mom:  Ex_cuse_ me?

KidK:  No, no, don't be mad.  It's just…he's just so…I can't leave him all by himself!  Somebody's gotta make sure he's got fresh cold water and that he takes his pills at the right times and—

KidK's Mom:  Okay, okay.  But what are you going to do about lunch?

KidK:  Lunch?  (she glances at her watch)  Oh, I didn't even notice!  Well, that means I must not be hungry, so it's no problem.

KidK's Mom (warningly):  I don't want you skipping meals…

KidK:  *sigh*  I won't.  I'll ask Gaz if they've got any food, and if they don't I'll order a pizza.  Oh…I just thought of something.  What should I feed Dib, if anything?

KidK's Mom:  Do you know if he has any stomach-related symptoms?

KidK:  I don't think so…none that he's mentioned.

KidK's Mom:  Then soup should be okay.  Or toast.  Nothing heavy, because you can't be sure what flu will do.

KidK:  Okay.  I'll see what we've got.  Thanks, Mom.  And thanks for worrying about me, too.

KidK's Mom:  Well…you're certainly a diligent nurse, that's for sure.

KidK:  Aw, thanks.  Coming from you that's a great compliment, Doctor Mom.

KidK's Mom:  Alright, smart alec, you go eat.  I'll see you later.

KidK:  You will.  Bye!

KidK's Mom:  Bye.  (she hangs up the phone)

KidK's Dad:  Well?

KidK's Mom:  You heard.  She's not coming home yet.

KidK's Dad:  Good, more Cheez Doodles for me.

KidK's Mom:  She doesn't eat those anyway.

KidK's Dad:  Oh, right.

And as KidK's Mom starts serving up a healthy lunch to the majority of her housemates, KidK is busy trying to put together a tray for her sick friend.

KidK:  Okay…soup.  Shouldn't be hard.  (she starts following the instructions on a can of Campbell's Chicken Noodle)

Gaz (coming out to the kitchen):  I heard the word 'pizza.'  If you want some, I've got some leftovers down in my 'fridge.

KidK (shocked):  You…you'll share your important pizza with _me_?

Gaz:  Well, you're keeping Dib from annoying me, so why not?  I was gonna finish it for lunch today anyway.

KidK:  Wow…well, I'm gonna cook this up for Dib, and if you want you can get the pizza ready and we'll eat up there.

Gaz:  Eat in _Dib's_ room?  _Man_, KidK, you've got _some_ worry instinct.  Eh…well, pizza's pizza.

A little while later, the two young ladies are enjoying a tasty meal while the patient carefully tries not to spill his soup all over himself and the bed.

KidK:  Is it okay, Dib?

Dib:  Mmmhmm…

KidK:  You feeling any better?

Dib:  A little, I think…

KidK:  Well, good.  Make sure you drink your water.

Dib:  You know, you sound like your Mom.

KidK:  O_O………….I _don't_, _do_ I?

Gaz:  I was thinking the same thing before.

KidK:  Really?  Uh oh…

Dib:  No…I don't mean in…sorry…*coughcoughcough*…a _bad_ way…just…you know…Mom-like.

Gaz:  Like you actually _care_ about Dib.  Huh.  Crazy.

KidK:  Hey, I just want to make sure he gets better.  That doesn't mean I'm like my _Mom_.  That means I'm like a decent human _being_.

Gaz (ooo, sarcasm):  There are decent human beings?  When did _that_ new model start coming out?

Dib:  I just mean…thanks, KidK.

KidK:  You're welcome.  You all done?

Dib:  Yeah…

KidK:  Then it's back off to sleepy-land for you.  (she gets up and takes his tray off his lap)  Here, give me your glasses too.  (she takes these and sets them on the table)  I'll go do the dishes and then I'll come back.

Gaz (getting up with her plate):  I'm just going—not coming back.

Dib:  Okay.  Thanks for eating with me, sis.

Gaz:  o_ô Eh…(she exits)

KidK (pausing at the door):  Try to rest some more, okay?  Even if you don't sleep, just lay quietly and let yourself heal.

Dib:  I know, I know.  *cough*  Man…all I do is sleep and cough, huh?

KidK:  Yeah…lazy.  ^_^

Dib:  Okay, now, _that_ was not a Mom thing to say.

KidK:  Well, I'm not a Mom.

Dib (snuggling down):  You'd make a good one, though.

KidK (blush!):  O.O…………..I'll be right back.

She makes a hasty retreat down to the kitchen, as Dib makes his own retreat into sleep.  Looks like this illness thing might just be coming to a close…and yet there is another chapter coming…*cackle*  

_You Just Wait!  It's Not Over Yet!_


	3. A Turn For the Worse

Spring Fever

An Invader Zim Fanfiction by KidKourage

Part 3—A Turn For the Worse 

          I had to get my Mommy to help me with this story.  She knows about being sick and what you should do for people who are, and she told me so I could be a bit more accurate.  She is a very helpful person, no?  And so I would like to thank her:  **Thank You, Mommy!  You Rock**!  Ahem.  For those of you who have just joined us, something is happening.  Something!  And that something is the splicing together of a quote from JtHM with one from SailorStars.  You are impressed at this fusion of mine, aren't you?  Eh…you have no idea what I'm talking about.  I go dance to 'D.J. Hit That Button' now to make myself feel better.  But after that…more story!  '_That's_ the _way_ it was _meant_ to _be_, yeah…'

The scene is Dib's house!  Someone _else_'s house this time!  WOW!  It's now afternoon on Sunday, and KidK is still watching over her friend's progress toward wellness.  Dib seems to be in that stage of convalescence when you feel too weak to get up and do anything, but too strong to just lay and sleep.  And so he is passing the time talking to KidK.  She is listening.  ^_^

Dib:  …and that was when I knew for sure that I was destined to *cough* to discover the truth about all paranormal phenomena and use my *coughcough* knowledge to protect the world from evil.

KidK:  It's great that you've got such an ambitious goal—'aim high,' that's what my grandpa always tells me.  (she makes a crease in the square of paper she's holding)

Dib:  He supports your goal?

KidK:  Well, usually he says it jokingly when I accidentally forget myself and start actually _telling_ people about 'when I have my castle I'm gonna have a huge Asian garden with a koi pond.'  (as she talks, the paper slowly finds itself being molded into a diamond shape)

Dib:  Castle?

KidK (looking up with an ironic smile):  Well, the empress of the world's gotta live _somewhere_, doesn't she?  I'm joking, of course.  That'll never happen, and I wouldn't really want to rule Earth anyway.  That's _Zim's_ jo—oops.

Dib:  No, that's *cough* okay.  You live with him, so he's probably got you brainwashed somehow.  He won't rule Earth.

KidK:  Yeah, I shouldn't say that.  He's just trying to take us over for the Empire.  _He_ wouldn't rule—the Tallest would…and _they_ just think of this planet as a fun place to hang out so…we've nothing to worry about.

Dib:  No, you don't. _I'll _always be here to stop those aliens at every turn.

KidK:  Eternal rivals…there.  You've got wings now!

Dib:  Hm?  Wings?  What're you doing?  (he turns on his side to retrieve his glasses from the bedside table)

KidK:  Makin' paper cranes.  See?  (she holds out a shiny blue bird for his inspection)  I brought my origami paper with me so I'd have something quiet to do while you slept.

For the first time, Dib looks around his room and notices that the floor is littered with cranes of all sizes and colors.  There's a pile of different packages of papers by the KidK's seat.  It would appear that she's been busy.

KidK:  ^_^* Ahaha…I may have gotten a bit out of hand since lunchtime…

Dib:  Wow…(he takes the blue crane from her and looks at it from all angles)  And you just _make_ these?

KidK:  Yep.  Isn't it neat?  That thing you've got there was once a simple square of metallic foil paper, and now…it's a happy bird.  ^.^  That's the biggest kind I've got.  See…(she looks around the floor pile and locates another example) I can do them half that size…(she hands Dib a crane with a red-and-white flower kimono pattern)…and a fourth the size…(a green and bubblegum star rice paper crane)…and even an eighth (a miniscule silver metallic crane).

Dib (staring at the birds in his hands):  o_o…………but they're so little!  How do you get your fingers a…a…*achoo!*  (the paper cranes are scattered across the bed)  Oops.

KidK:  They flew!  ^_^  Hee…bless you.  (she cocks her head, remembering something)  Though I don't have to say that every time now that all these cranes are here—that's what _they're_ for.

Dib:  *sniff*  What do you mean?

KidK:  Paper cranes bring good luck, and especially good health.

Dib:  Really?

KidK:  That's what the Japanese say.  Actually, that's why I brought the paper instead of a book—to make lots of blessings for you.

Dib:  I…*cough*…I can _keep_ these?

KidK:  Well, *giggle*…I don't know if you'll want to keep _all_ of them, especially if I keep _on_ making them, but sure!  You can keep as many as you want.

Dib:  Maybe they'll help keep *coughhack* _this_ from happening _again_.

KidK:  If you believe in them, they'll work for sure.  So now I ask you—shinjitte iru no?  'Do you believe?'

Dib:  Well, it certainly can't hurt…

KidK:  Of course not.  The cranes are peaceful creatures.  ^.^  When I have my castle I'm gonna make sure to have some in every room to give luck to everyone who stays there.

Dib (replacing his glasses and laying back down):  *yawn*  Can I come visit sometime?

KidK:  You kidding?  The empress of the world would have to be pretty snotty _indeed_ not to receive the most respected paranormal expert on the planet with a banquet in his honor.

Dib:  Heh…

KidK:  And you'd be the first one I'd call if my castle ever got haunted by—oh dear, my pocket is ringing again.  S'cuse me for a sec.

Dib:  Sure.  *yawn*

KidK (answering her phone):  M'yello?

KidK's Mom (sounding slightly annoyed):  Okay, I've been understanding about this so far, but…just how long were you thinking of staying at Dib's bedside?

KidK (dryly):  I'm fine, how are you?

KidK's Mom:  Don't get smart with me.  You can't just be there all day and night!

KidK:  Why not?

KidK's Mom:  Because you have to come home for _dinner_ at least.

KidK:  You're right, I probably should.  Gaz and I ate all the pizza and I don't think I could make anything good myself.  But it isn't dinner time yet, so why—

KidK's Mom:  To give you a heads up.  You could give Dib some more soup and then come home and eat for yourself.

KidK:  And then come right back.

KidK's Mom:  Right, and then…hey!  You've got skool tomorrow, you know.

KidK:  So?  It's not like I'm gonna stay up all night.  And even if I _did_, we don't leave for skool 'til noontime _anyway_.  (note: another slight 'perk' of college)

KidK's Mom:  You just make the soup and get your tail here by 6.  Then we'll see about anything else.

KidK:  *harsh sigh*  Fine.  I'll be at the table by 6.  This had better be some good dinner, Mom, to make me leave my poor sick friend for it.  See you.

KidK's Mom:  Bye.

KidK (terminating the call):  Eh…well, you heard that.  I've gotta go home soon.  Mom's orders.

Dib:  That's okay.  You don't have to do…anything…el--*achoo!*

KidK:  I have to at least make you dinner before I go.  What kind of soup would you like?

Dib:  Hmmm…can it be Chikorina?

KidK:  Okee dokee.  Heheh…I love that word—'chikoriiiinaaaaa.'  Uh oh.  Now I sound like Gir.  Better go do something responsible and adult before I get worse.

Dib:  Okay, I'll wait here for you.

KidK (getting up from her chair):  Oooo, nice Pratchett-style irony, Dibby.  Subtle and yet biting.  (gravely)  It is only a matter of time before we will have your complete soul…muhahahahaaaaa….

Dib:  O.O  You're joking, right?

KidK:  o_ô  Yes?

Dib:  *sigh*  Good.  I'm not up for vanquishing supernatural evil right now…

KidK:  *giggle*  Okay.  I'll be back with lovely soup.

She exits the room, and a time-jump happens!  Whee!  That is what happens when KidKourage is lazy and can't think of anything to write.  Well, at least I am honest.  Anyhoo, soup is had, and now it's time for KidK to be at home.

KidK:  Phew!  Made it just in—O.O

KidK's Mom (glaring from the top of the stairs):  You're late.

KidK:  No I'm not!  My car clock says 6:00 sharp!

KidK's Mom:  Well _my_ clock says 6:0_2_.

KidK:  Oh, cut it out and feed me.  Please?

KidK's Mom:  Hmf.  I suppose.  (she gets out of the way and lets KidK get to the dining room) Everyone else, you'll notice, is already _here_.

Gir (waving):  Hi Missy!    

KidK:  Hallo, Gir.  How's the picture comin'?

Gir:  It's goooood.  We've got chicken!

KidK:  Mmmm, yummy.

Zim:  _  Filthy carnivores…

KidK (sitting down at her place):  Eh…could be worse.  Could be _steak_.

KidK's Dad:  What's _wrong_ with my steak?

Zim:  It is _meat_.

KidK:  Nothing's wrong with it, Dad.  I just don't like how it feels in my body anymore.  It's like…heavy an' chunky or somethin'.  Weird.

Zim:  _And_ it is meat.

KidK's Mom:  Stop complaining.  I make you vegetarian stuff every night and you know it.

Zim:  And I thank you, mother-human.  You have been most accommodating.  I just can't understand why you all insist on continuing to eat animal flesh!

KidK's Dad:  Hey, shut up.  We're trying to eat, here!

Zim:  Blahh…it's no _wonder_ you become so easily infected by illnesses.

KidK:  Speaking of which, how're you doing, Zim?  Remember, your throat was bothering you earlier.

Zim:  Hm?  Oh, yes.  Strange, but it's not anymore.  It seems that your puny Earth virus has not found a hold inside my body after all.

KidK:  Well, good.

Zim:  But I'm still making a cure…just in case.

KidK:  Paranoid, are we?

Zim:  It is merely a precaution.  _You_ have spent a great deal of time close to the diseased Dib-monkey today, so you may very well be the first to take my cure.

Mike-the-Brother:  So you made one that _works_, finally?

Zim (slightly embarrassed):  It is still…there are still a few more modifications to be made…

Mike-the-Brother:  So you're still a complete failure, is _that_ what you mean?

Zim:  No!  I just haven't quite finished yet!

KidK:  So you're working on a cure, eh?  What chance is there that, once you're done, you'll let me give it to Dib?

Zim:  None whatsoever.

KidK:  Thought so.  Had to ask, though.  

Gir:  Master kin get fixed from anythin'!  'Member when mah sis made the big doo-thingy fall over an go squish?

Zim:  Ugh…yes…it's certainly a good thing that Sammi no long behaves like that.

Sammi (putting her front paws on Zim's chair):  *yip?*

KidK's Mom (rolling her eyes):  Good thing.  Sammi, get down.

Sammi:  Hrrrrm…hffff.  (she slides off)

Gir:  But…but…you was broked, Master, an' then you weren't!

Zim:  Yes, I made use of the amazing ability of Irken technology to diagnose and treat any injury or illness and 'fixed' myself.  (proudly)  Just goes to show you inferior humans—we Irkens have you beaten in every way.  (as an aside)  I don't mean _you_, KidK, before you say anything.

Mike-the-Brother:  Heheheh…

KidK's Dad:  So you've got magic healing powers?  And what 'big doo-thingy' are you talking about?

KidK:  Oh, Dad, you know…my big…um…my big Tupperware fulla anime.  Yeah, that's it.  That thing's _heavy_, you know.

KidK's Dad:  Oh, okay.

Mike-the-Brother:  Anyway, Zim, if you've got a thing that fixes all injuries and illnesses, why do you need a mystical super-cure for Dib's virus?  

Zim:  Because, _stupid_, it's not programmed with the data for huuuuman problems.

Mike-the-Brother:  _Couldn't_ you program it, though?  (sarcastically)  You _are_ a _genius_, after all.

KidK (after giving Mike a glare):  You totally could, Zim.  But…does it work only on you?

Zim:  Of course not.  The device can be made to apply to any being.  I have used it on Sammi when she has carelessly run into things headfirst and fallen off things.

KidK:  You have?  (she looks down at Sammi)  He helped you, Sam?

Sammi:  *pant pant pant yap!*

Gir:  One time I sat on sistah so's she could gimme a ride, but…she didn't go an' Master was screamy.

KidK's Mom:  That kind of thing I don't want to hear about.  You had better not be hurting my dog down there, Zim.

Zim:  I'm not.  I just said I _fixed_ her.

KidK:  So…you're gonna put in the right human data after dinner, right?

Zim:  I hadn't thought of that, but it isn't a _bad_ idea.  More convenient, anyway.

Mike-the-Brother:  But he won't do it because _I_ came up with it.

Zim:  Right.  I have _no_ need of human assistance.  Again I don't mean you, KidK.

KidK:  You don't hafta say it.  I know.

Mike-the-Brother:  *snicker*

Zim:  No, I won't be programming my healing mechanism only with Earth illness data—I'll reprogram it with all the data from every star system in the universe!  Aaaaahahahahahaaaaaaa!

KidK's Mom:  No ranting at the dinner table, Zim.

KidK:  Well, that's great Zim!  And then you can use it to cure Dib!  And we'll sing and dance and I'll make you cookies and…stuff!

Zim:  Yes!  …I mean no!  The Dib will _never_ be helped in _any_ way by _this_ Invader.

KidK:  Aw, too bad.  They were gonna be double chocolate mint cookies, too…but if you don't want 'em…(note: el evil plan del chapter pasado está progressing)

Zim:  Well…perhaps I—

KidK:  No, no, wouldn't want you to compromise your mission.  Forget I even mentioned it.  Well, I'm through eating so…

Mike-the-Brother:  Don't tell me you're going back there _again_.  

KidK:  Since when do I tell you _anything_, Mike?  Hey, don't feel left out—you can come too.  Gaz just started a new Pikmin game, but I'm _sure_ she wouldn't kill _you_ if _you_ wanted to have a Monkey Ball battle.

Mike-the-Brother (thoughtfully):  Maybe I _will_ come…

KidK's Mom:  You two just make sure you're back by bedtime.

KidK:  We will.  (she gets up from the table)  Just gotta brush our teeth, and then we'll go, okay Mike?

Mike-the-Brother (getting up too):  Gotcha.

Soon, after completing their dental hygiene regimen and wishing good luck to Zim on his data collection efforts, KidK and Mike arrive at the Membrane house and knock on the door.

Gaz:  You came _back_?  Man…oh, hey Mike.

Mike-the-Brother:  Hey.  

KidK:  He tagged along on account of he wants to know the million and first dustbuster use.  (she grins evilly)  You should show it to him.

Mike-the-Brother:  Huh?

Gaz:  Nahh…I'll just beat him senseless at every game we play.  Come on, oh persistent victim mine.

Mike-the-Brother:  'kay.

Gaz leads Mike down the stairs to her game room, and KidK heads upward.  She slips quietly into Dib's room, which is even darker now that the sun has set.  Her eyes quickly adjust to the lack of light, but the sight that meets them makes her wish they hadn't.  

KidK:  Dib?  What happened to your sheets…?

Dib (sounding weaker than ever):  KidK…*cough*…can you…turn up the…air conditioning…?  (he rubs his eyes with a sleeve)  It's…*coughcough*…hot…

KidK (fearfully):  Uh oh…let me check the thermostat.  (she leaves the room to look for the AC controls, thoughts racing)  _Why am I checking this…it's not gonna do any good…he's got a fever for sure…it **was** flu after all…what do I do…**can** I do anything…gotta try…_(she switches course, running downstairs)  Gaz!  You know if you've got a medical thermometer anywhere?

Gaz (turning from the Game Cube TV):  Yeah…it's in the bathroom cabinet.  Why?

KidK:  I think Dib's running a fever.  You've got extra towels in there too, right?  (pretty much hysterical)  Oh, please say you do and that it doesn't matter if I soak 'em in cold water!

Gaz:  o_ô  Yes we have towels and no I don't care what you do with them.  

Mike-the-Brother:  Dib's _worse_ now?

KidK:  Yes.  I don't know _why_, but that's viruses for you…_dirty cheater_!  **_I'll show you yet_**!  (she dashes off)

Mike-the-Brother:  Did that scare you too?  Um…you think we should help?

Gaz (shrugging):  Eh…he'll get better.  He always seems to.  And your sister won't give up—that's just the kind of person she is—so she won't need us.

Mike-the-Brother:  Yeah…we'll only get in her way…if she does ask, though, I'm gonna help.

Gaz:  I guess.

Meanwhile, KidK is frantically scrambling around in the bathroom for the stuff she needs.  It's hard to carry everything at once.  She locates the thermometer and a stack of white hand towels.  Next step—something to put ice water in.

KidK:  Basin…basin…kitchen!  (she runs down to the kitchen and starts pulling things out of cupboards)  Here, this oughtta do it…(she has found a huge cooking pot)  Now for ice!  (she raids the freezer and cracks all the ice cubes within into her pot, then fills the trays up again)  And finally…water!  (she fills the pot about three-fourths full of freezing cold water—not entirely full to avoid spills ^_^)  Hmmmm…okay, I hafta take this up by itself cuz it's heavy…darn you, puny arms!

She manages to lug the gigantic pot of water up the stairs, then goes back down for her other stuff.  And now it's time for her to get to work.  She pulls Dib's sheets, which had already been kicked to the end of the bed, completely off and throws them on the floor—crushing several cranes, but what can you do?  

Dib:  What's…

KidK:  Shhh…don't worry.  It's just me.  Gotta get this off of you so you won't be so hot.

Dib:  Why is it…*coughcough*…augh…

KidK:  Yeah, you've got a fever all right.  Have to find out how bad, though.  (she shakes the thermometer, not knowing why she has to but remembering that her mother always did)  Okay, don't freak—I know you can't see it well, but this is a thermometer and you've gotta hold it under your tongue for a minute.

Dib:  O…kay…*cough*

KidK:  Ag, this is gonna sound mean, but don't do that.  It'll move if you cough.  Okay?

Dib:  I'll try…(she places the instrument in his mouth) *urk!*

I can't stand having a thermometer under my tongue.  It's not a good feeling.  Blah, but so's being sick in the first place.  Guess you've got to have all that badness at once to save all the good stuff for when you're well.  The minute passes with KidK staring at her watch and counting off the seconds in her head.  Finally.

KidK:  'kay, that's it.  (she removes the thermometer and squints to read it in the darkness)  101º…….that's not good.  Let me call my Mom.  (she fumbles for her phone in her pocket, locates it, and dials)  Hi Mom sorry I can't be polite but Dib's got a fever and I need your help!

KidK's Mom:  Okay, slow down.  Fever?  How high?

KidK:  I just took his temperature…it's 101.

KidK's Mom:  That's pretty bad, but not hospital-stay bad.

KidK:  Right that's all I needed to know so b—

KidK's Mom:  Wait, hold on!  What are you going to do?

KidK:  I got a real big thing of ice water and a bunch of towels an' I'm gonna make compresses…and I've still got a lot of cold bottles of water in the 'fridge and one up here and plenty of pills…

KidK's Mom:  Good.  The whole idea is just to cool him off so his brain won't get overheated.

KidK:  O.O  _What_?!  **_Brain_**?!  Ack!  I've gotta hurry!  You tell Zim that when he finishes with that programming he'd better get his butt over here or I'll pinch him 'til he can't move!  Bye!  (she ends the call and throws the phone on the floor)  All right, Dib, let's see if we can't do something about that hotness.

With that, the next phase of Operation: Cure gets underway.  KidK begins soaking the towels in the pot of frosty water, squeezing them out, folding them up to the right sizes, and laying them on Dib's skin.  One for his forehead, one for each of his arms, and…

Dib:  O_o  What're…you…?

KidK:  Sorry sorry, gotta roll up your pantlegs so I can cool off your legs, too.  

Dib:  Oh…*coughcough*…did your…Mom say…?

KidK:  No, she always only gave me one on my head.  But I remember that even though that was the most important part to keep cold, that one washrag _certainly_ wasn't doing anything to make the _rest_ of my body feel better.  So I've modified her technique a bit.  Is that okay, or should I just—

Dib:  *sigh*  It's…nice…

KidK:  Hey, wait, wait—before you go to sleep, see if you can't swallow your medicine.  (she tilts his head up a bit and feeds him the pills, then holds the straw of the most recent water bottle to his lips to let him drink)  That go down okay?

Dib:  Mmmm…cold…sleep now?

KidK (carefully lowering his head back onto the pillow):  Yes.  Go ahead.  

Dib:  Good…tired…thank you………….KidK….

And again the chapter ends with poor, poor Dib falling asleep.  Hey, he's sick, okay?  What, he should dance?  Heheh…I am kidding.  Now that I've got you good and worried, though, you will all give me candy to make me write more and make Dib well again, won't you?  _  No, I don't need candy…it's not good having sick people in your head.  So I will work for free, as usual, and bring you the conclusion for sure next time!  ^_^

_Be Happy, Because This Story Is Continuing And Will Not Leave You In Suspense For Long!_


	4. Darkest Before the Dawn

Spring Fever

An Invader Zim Fanfiction by KidKourage

Part 4—Darkest Before the Dawn 

          Wanna know something?  This story was supposed to be one chapter long.  I think the only thing that will ever be able to make me write short stories again will be the removal of the bit of my brain that suddenly gets new ideas in the middle of carrying out a plan.  This is the end, however.  I'm writing this author note before I write the chapter, so I'm doing it less to inform you than to inform _myself_.  Self, this is the final part and you're _not_ going to come up with any more reasons to extend this story further.  Stop torturing your friend and let him get back to plotting against the closet monster!  You _do_ want that closet monster _gone_, don't you?  Well, then, get writing!  And finish this story!  Do it!  Yes, ma'am.

The scene is Dib's house!  Since returning after eating dinner, KidK has been having to battle the evil virus much harder, as it has now chosen to manifest itself in high fever form.  For almost three hours now, she's been diligently watching over Dib, periodically refreshing his armor of cold, wet towels and always making sure he's breathing normally.  He hasn't woken up in quite some time, and KidK's not sure if that's good or bad.  So, now, she's trying to do the impossible.  She's trying to get Zim to come and help her.  In the hallway outside Dib's room…

KidK (into her wrist com):  Yes!

Zim:  No!

KidK:  Come on!

Zim:  No!  

KidK:  Please?

Zim:  I have already told you—I'm not going to give aide to the Dib-monkey!

KidK:  Don't think of it as helping him, think of it as helping me.

Zim:  You already tried that one.

KidK:  Oh.  Right.  Ummmm…you don't want some little virus to kill your nemesis, because you want to kill him yourself someday?

Zim:  You tried that one too.

KidK:  Well, then, how about this—it'll be a good way to try out your new healing capabilities on somebody you don't really care if they work on.

Zim (narrowing his eyes):  Your meaning?

KidK:  Well, if you wait until someone you like or need or something gets sick, you won't be sure yet if your virus…killing…data-stuff is right and then what if it _isn't_?  You won't have time to fine-tune it!

Zim (pondering this):  So I should experiment with the new technology on the Dib…so that if _you_ get sick I'll know it works and can cure you.  

KidK:  Me?  I didn't mean only me when I said—

Zim:  You said 'someone you like or need or something.'  You're the only one who fits that description.  

KidK:  …………………..

Zim:  And you do have a point.  Ugh…why are you always right?

KidK:  I'm not _always_ right.  I wasn't right when I said you'd love orange creamsicles.

Zim:  How were _you_ supposed to know there'd be _water_ in them?  They were supposed to be made with orange juice!  Filthy lying Minute Maid humans…

KidK:  So you're coming over?

Zim:  *sigh*  Yes…

KidK (a bit of sarcasm):  Well, don't sound so _happy_ about it.

Zim:  I'm not.  To help my greatest enemy...

KidK:  Hey, you're not helping your enemy—you're showing your enemy the power of mighty Irken technology!  Nothing we pathetic _humans_ have come up with has ever been able to cure flu or even a puny cold instantly the way _you_ probably can.  Now get over here and prove to Dib that the awesome power of Kami Zim's cure can succeed where his own biology and my poor human attempts at intervention have failed!  (KidK has gotten good at pressing Zim's 'ego button,' hasn't she?  ^.^)

Zim:  Yes!  For Zim is the scourge of filthy sickness everywhere!  No germ or virus in the universe can stand in my way!  

KidK:  Yes, yes, you're right!  

Zim:  And soon the _Dib-thing_ will know that I am right!  I'll be there momentarily, KidK…and then—my moment of triumph!

KidK:  See you in a bit!  ^_^  

She clicks off the communicator and goes back into Dib's room to wait.  She gives Dib some new compresses, then sits down beside the bed.

KidK (quietly):  Don't worry, Dibby…one of my evil plans is actually going to _work_ for once, and then…(she reaches out and strokes his messy hair gently)…you'll come over and eat popcorn and watch 'Frankenstein' with me…and I'll show you how to make millions of paper cranes so this will never happen again…

Dib (without opening his eyes):  But it wasn't…the cranes…that brought me…*cough*…good luck…

KidK (retracting her hand):  You're awake?  Oh, I'm sorry Dib, I must've—

Dib (ignoring this):  It was…you…

KidK:  _I_ brought you good luck?  But nothing I've done for you has done any good—you've actually gotten _worse_ under my care.

Dib:  No…(he opens his eyes a bit and turns his head toward her)  When you were here…I…*coughcough*…got better…remember?  It was only when…you weren't with me…that I…I…*achoo!*  (he rolls back over)  Augh…

KidK (worriedly):  Bless you…

Dib (with a bit more vitality):  Exactly!  You did!  

KidK:  Shhh shhhh…don't waste that energy.  (thinking)  _Why am I saying that?  Zim should be here soon.  Well, **he** doesn't know that yet…_

Dib:  The cranes might…might help…but without you here to…*cough*…give them more power…they're not…uh oh…*coughcoughhackcough*

KidK:  Here, water.  (she holds out a new water bottle for him)  Better?

Dib:  Yes…

KidK:  So then…I'm good luck, and when I make and bless cranes I'm even _more_ luck because I've got _their_ luck too…but the cranes by themselves don't work for long if I'm not there?

Dib:  Because you believe in them.  I…I'm sorry…I couldn't.  I didn't see.  But _your_ belief…  Heh…some…*cough*…paranormal expert—I didn't even realize there was…power right near me…

KidK (slightly ironically):  So I have magic powers now.  Right.  Spoken like a true paranormalist, Dib.  (she smiles)  We'll have you better in no time!

Dib:  Only if…you stay with me…………  You……I can………believe in.  

With that, Dib drifts back off to sleep.  Fever is like that.  One minute you're asleep, the next you're awake, and the next you're dozing restlessly.  And sometimes, if you're lucky, you start having delusions.  Clearly, this is happening for our hero, since KidK certainly isn't magical in the least (it's her brother who's magical ^.^).  Still, they say that people can get better from almost anything if only they _believe_ they'll get better.  So if having KidK beside him is what it takes to make Dib have that belief in his progression toward wellness, does it really matter if he also believes she's some kind of good luck fairy?  KidK ponders this for a few more minutes, and then rises to get the door when her bestest friend Zim knocks—rather loudly.  She doesn't get there first, however.

Gaz (throwing open the door):  For the last time, I don't _want_ a subscription to your _newspaper_!

Zim:  Moronic Gaz-female!  What are you screeching about?!

Gaz:  _Zim_?!  You're calling _me_ a moron?!

Zim:  …yes!  (he waves a finger in her face)  Now go away!

Gaz:  This is _my_ house!  What are you _doing_ here, anyway?!  

Mike-the-Brother (yelling from downstairs):  Hurry up, Gaz!  If you don't come back soon all your high scores'll be gone!

Gaz (yelling back):  Only if you cheat and erase them!  (she turns back to Zim)  If you're here to gloat at Dib, go ahead.  He's upstairs.  That's _up_stairs, _not_ _down_stairs.  You come _down_stairs…(she darts forward, gripping the front of Zim's uniform in one hand and clenching the other into a tiny fist)…you experience excruciating _pain_ the like of which hasn't been seen since the days of medieval _torture_ chambers.  (she drops him and walks away, leaving the door open)

Zim:  O_o………………………..(he waits until she's out of sight, then shakes his own fist in the direction of the stairs)  _No_ one insults an Irken Invader and gets away with it!  This incident will be remembered when the Armada comes to _doom_ your disgusting dirt-rock!  And I'll make sure they doom _your_ house _extra_ _good_!  _Then_ you'll see!  You'll be—

KidK (at the top of the stairs):  Zim!  (she starts down, and lowers her voice considerably)  Dib's trying to sleep upstairs, so stop yelling like that.

Zim (he doesn't obey too good):  Me?!  (he points at the stairs)  She yelled at me first!  Here I am, coming over here to fix her stupid, bigheaded brother, and she starts shrieking about Earth periodicals!  Well, I'll show her!  I'm gonna—O.O

KidK (bending over to hold a fingertip to Zim's mouth):  That's all well and good, Zimmy, but first you've gotta try out your new data on Dib.  (she stands up and goes over to the stairs)  Coming?

Zim:  ……………………..  (he follows her wordlessly up the stairs and into Dib's room)

KidK (whispering):  You've gotta be quiet, 'cause he's asleep.  Though if he didn't wake up for your screaming match with Gaz, he must be _really_ out of it.  Well?  Go ahead and work your techno magic, o amazing Kami Zim.

Zim:  You understand that I'm not doing this for the _Dib_, because I hate every molecule of his being.  I'm not even doing it for _you_.  u.u  I'm doing it for the advancement of Irken science.

KidK:  I get it.  And that's why it's especially good that Dib's sleeping like a rock—he won't ever even have to know that it was you who saved him.

Zim:  Hmmm…that's something to think about…to tell the horrible Dib-worm that he owes me his life and hold it over his head for the rest of eternity, or not to tell him and avoid the possible humiliation of having helped my rival…

KidK (matter-of-fact):  He wouldn't believe you if you told him.  He'll think my magic powers are responsible.

Zim:  o_ô  Magic powers?

KidK (nodding gravely):  Yes.  Dib believes I am his good luck charm.  That's just how sick he is.  Since he's all feverish, he probably won't remember any of this in any case.  Now please hurry…

Zim (turning away from her to begin his work):  Fine.  But you're not his good luck charm.  You're _mine_.

KidK (blush!):  ………………………

Do you all remember the apparatus Zim used to mend his broken foot in 'Magical Pup Pretty Sammi?'  Basically it's just a backpod cable that, when aimed toward an affected area of the body, will emit a blue glow and set to work fixing whatever might be wrong.  I don't really know the specifics of how it works, because I'm afraid that if I ask the combined force of science and math assailing my brain in the explanation might just have the same effect on my head as 'Nny-kun once had on people's heads in Heaven.  Ah, well.  Anyway, Zim's 'Incredible Master Cure' takes mere moments to administer, since all he need do is to run the cable down the length of Dib's body, somehow driving out the virus with the light.  The room is briefly illuminated in blue, and then goes dark once more.

Zim:  There.  It's done.

KidK:  Eh?  That's it?

Zim:  You expected a big explosion, perhaps?  Or maybe a musical number?

KidK:  No, I just…wow…you guys really _are_ advanced if you can heal yourselves _that_ quickly…

Zim:  It's the programming that takes the most skill and time—it wouldn't make sense to have a medical device that can't be used easily during battle.

KidK (snapping back into reality):  Oh.  Right.  Military society.  I forgot.  'Advanced'…huh.  Well, now all we've gotta do is wait and see if it worked.

Zim:  'If?'  What is this 'if?'  _Obviously_ it worked!

KidK:  How can you tell?  He's still asleep.

Zim:  _You_ _can't_ tell?  His breathing is better, and he's not as warm.  This is what was supposed to happen, yes?

KidK:  Yes, but…how could you…

Zim (folding his arms smugly):  u.u  Superior Irken perception, of course.  Now praise me!

KidK (giving him a big hug):  You're amazing, Zim!  A mighty kami indeed.  ^.^

Zim:  Hey, hey, don't mess up my hair.  I've still got to get home unnoticed, you know.

KidK (pulling away):  Aw…you've gotta go…but tomorrow morning before I go back to skool for the week, I'll make you cookies for sure.

Zim:  Double chocolate _mint_ cookies, remember.  You _promised_.

KidK:  They'll be waiting for you when you get home from skool tomorrow.  ^_^  When you go, take Mike with you.  

Zim (resentfully):  That Mike-beast…

KidK:  _Somebody's_ gotta remind him that he has to go.  Mom'll be mad if he doesn't get home soon.

Zim:  And you?

KidK:  She'll be mad at me too.  But I'm still gonna stay a bit longer just to make absolutely sure that Dib's fine.

Zim:  But then you'll be home?

KidK:  Yes.  Then I'll be home with you.  And speaking of staying home…do you know if Gir ever finished his—

Zim:  Picture!  That's right.  I have that.  (he extracts a scroll tube from his backpod and opens it, removing a sheet of paper)  Here.

KidK (regarding Gir's artwork):  Aw, that's so cute!  

Zim:  o.ô  What _is_ it?

KidK:  Well, obviously it's Dib and Gir and me…having a picnic?  See, there's the basket and some sandwiches and…cheez doodles.  And we're so happy!  ^_^

Zim:  You can tell all that from a few scribbles of color?

KidK (smugly):  u.u  Superior human perception, of course.  (she drops her imitation and pokes him in the arm)  Now go home and sleep a bit.  You deserve it.

Zim:  I do, don't I?  (he holds up a finger in admonition)  Remember, no one is to know of this incident.  I've decided that it wouldn't be good for my reputation for people to think I go around saving pathetic humans.

KidK:  Oh, certainly.  Don't worry.  If Dib finds out, it won't be from me.

Zim:  Good.  Then I will see you tomorrow morning.

KidK:  Yes.  See you, Zimmy!  ^_^

And thus, Dib was cured by the most unlikely person in the multiverse.  Well, I couldn't just let him _die_, could I?  Though…then I could have a chance to write dialogue for the Gateway Angel and Damned Elize and maybe even God…nah, even that isn't worth killing off one of my favorite people.  Besides, if having a sick person in my head was bad, think how bad it'd be to have a dead person in there…*squee*…  After Zim (and Mike, under protest and vowing retribution on Gaz for yet another defeat) makes his exit, KidK sets to work cleaning up Dib's room.  She removes the now unnecessary towels and nearly incurs Gaz's wrath by asking where the laundry room is to put them in the dryer.  Then she replaces the sheets on the bed carefully, so as not to wake her still sleeping friend.  Finally, she picks all the paper cranes up off the floor and starts to arrange them in different places around the room.  Soon, our newly recovered patient awakens to a huge surprise.

Dib:  *snirk*  Wha…

KidK (turning away from her crane-placement):  Great!  You're awake!  How do you feel?

Dib (sitting up and stretching):  Much, much better.  In fact…O.O…my voice!  (he touches a hand to his throat)  I'm not all scratchy anymore!  And my nose isn't running and my head doesn't hurt and I'm not hot and…(he turns to KidK, all smiles)  You did it!

KidK:  Did what?

Dib:  You made me better!

KidK:  Well, I guess the compresses and the water helped, and the pills did their job, but really it was your own body that—

Dib (shaking his head):  No way.  It's just not possible that normal human biology could've worked this quickly.  (he starts feeling for his glasses on the bedside table)

KidK:  Then what…(realization dawns)  You don't really think…

Dib (pushing his glasses into place):  You _must _have some kind of healing power.

KidK:  I thought maybe that was just the fever talking, but…you really think that?

Dib:  Well, either that or you're just good luck.

KidK:  I'll believe _that_ before I'll believe that I'm some kind of magical girl.

Dib:  Okay.  You're probably right.  But still…you've got to recognize that the average person doesn't go from being seriously infected with flu to being perfectly fine in such a short time.

KidK:  So why does that make me magic?  Why wouldn't that mean that _you're_ magic?

Dib:  O.o…………maybe you're right.  (he starts to get out of bed) We'll definitely have to do some tests on both of us down in the lab and—

KidK (stopping him):  _Oh_, no.  Not tonight.  Do you know what time it is?

Dib:  No.

KidK:  Almost 11.  

Dib:  Oh…but I'm not tired!  I just slept for practically two days straight!  …but _you're_ tired, aren't you?  You…you did…

KidK (ready with the tissue box):  You gonna sneeze?

Dib:  No…I just don't know what to say…just…thank you.  Whether there was some supernatural force at work or not, you helped me like…well…nobody's ever done that…for me…….

KidK:  Well, never fear!  I'll always be here for you when you need me.  Only…right now I should probably sleep so I don't doze during my Government lecture tomorrow.

Dib (still a bit spaced-out):  Right…

KidK:  So I'll see you Friday afternoon?

Dib (snapping out of it):  Right.  And then we'll run some scans on you to see if you've got any abnormal power centers in your—

KidK (trying to derail this train of thought):  I was thinking we could watch all those movies we didn't get to yesterday.

Dib:  Oh, yeah!  'Frankenstein!'  I'll be there, KidK—wouldn't miss it.

KidK:  Okay!  ^_^  Well, gotta be going.  (she gets up from the chair and goes to the bedroom door)  Now, just because you're well and all doesn't mean you don't need to sleep tonight.  You've still got skool tomorrow.

Dib (ironically):  KidK, you are a born mother.

KidK (embarrassed):  Oh…um…hey!  Gir made a picture for you!  I left it on the bedside table, so make sure you look at it.  Byebye, Dib!  (she makes a hasty retreat)

Dib (calling after her):  Bye!  (after hearing the front door open and close, he picks up Gir's drawing off the table and stares at it)  What in the world…?  Well, I guess it could be me…and KidK…and that's probably Gir…having a party…in a garden?  Heh…maybe she told him about her 'castle.'  (he sets the paper back on the table and reclines back against his pillows)  Too bad that'll never happen…(he notices the paper cranes perched over on his desk)…though after today….  Well, it can't hurt to at least _believe_…

And so, under the watchful protection of a flock of colorful paper birds, Dib falls asleep once more.  This time, however, he does so with a smile.

_The End!_

_Epilogue—Shinjitte Iru No?_

Twenty years later…

KidK:  Gir, can you please pass the cheez doodles?

Gir:  Yeah yeah Missy!  Oops…ah mean—

KidK:  Oh, _you_ don't have to call me that…

Gir:  Lookit the fishies!  They so happy swimmin'!  I wanna play too!  Missy, can I swim?

KidK:  Just be careful…Zim had to go all the way to Japan for those koi, and he'd be mad if you squished 'em.  

Gir:  Where _is_ Master?

KidK:  Off helping the Tallest plan their vacation here.  Honestly, you'd think the Ambassador to Earth would have more authority, _especially_ since he's so close to—

Gir:  Okay!  I'm gonna go fly a kite now!  Whee!

KidK:  Have fun!  ^_^  

Guard Guy (appearing suddenly):  There is someone here to see you.

KidK:  Really?  Who?

Guard Guy (stepping aside):  May I present…the Head of the World Scientific Council and Chief Authority on Paranormal Studies, Professor—

KidK (gleefully):  Dib!  Dibby, it's _you_!  (she runs forward to hug her old friend)

Dib (accepting her embrace—he's taller than her now ^_^):  Of course it's me.  Heh…you haven't changed a bit.

KidK:  Nope.  ^.^  And neither have you!  (she steps back)  Well, except for the obvious…being older thing….  I'm so happy for you—congratulations on your election!

Dib:  o.ô  _You_ congratulate _me_?  _You're_ the one who deserves congratulations, KidK!  Look at all you've accomplished!

KidK:  Oh, that.  Couldn't've done it without my friends…

Dib:  That's why I came.  To thank you for…well…

KidK:  You don't _still_ think that—

Dib:  You _must_!  You _must_ have powers!  How _else_ could we all have been so lucky?  Everyone close to you has pretty much exactly what they want!  Well…except Zim, he wanted to rule the world, but—

KidK:  No he didn't.  Remember?  He was just conquering us for the Tallest.

Dib:  But he didn't succeed at that _either_.  Though you _do_ seem to have almost _too_ good a relationship with those aliens…

KidK:  All they want is to party down here…and Red wants an endless supply of corn chips, which was _very_ hard to work out the deal for, actually.

Dib:  See?  _See_?!  _They've_ gotten what _they_ wanted, too!  Gaz has her own video game label and has pretty much _destroyed_ all competition…Mike is a world famous psychiatrist by day and champion of justice by night…Gir has…(he stares over at Gir)…a monkey?  Where'd he get…oh, it doesn't matter.  What _matters_ is that everyone—except Zim—that you care about has what we want most.

KidK:  Oh…he has…*blush*

Dib (thankfully not noticing):  So you've finally got to admit that you've got magic!  I could prove it once and for _all_ to you if you'd come to my laboratory and have some scans…

KidK:  Nahhh…it doesn't matter whether I'm magical or not…I have a lot more paper cranes now, after all.  ^_^

Dib:  I noticed.  They're all over the place!

KidK:  I like them.  

Dib:  Me too.

KidK:  Thanks.  So…since you're here, wanna join Gir and I in our picnic?

Dib:  Sure!  

KidK:  And then afterward we can go try to find some good movies in my collection!

Dib:  Can we look for 'House of Dracula?'  Your Dad cut off the ending on that one and I've always wondered about it.

KidK:  Of course.  And later we'll have a big feast to celebrate your election and commemorate your visit here.

Dib:  Yeah.  You'd have to be pretty snotty _indeed_ not to receive the most respected paranormal expert on the planet with a banquet in my honor.

KidK:  Awwww!  You remembered all that?

Dib:  I'm told I have a phenomenal memory inside this head of mine.

KidK:  Which isn't big at all.  ^_^  Now…let's go picnic.  And…find out where Gir got that…_Gir_!  Stop poking that monkey!

Gir:  She's my friend!  We's gonna bake a cake!

Dib:  Oh, yeah.  Gir has exactly what he wants, all right.  (he turns to KidK and winks)  And _you_ have magic powers.

KidK:  Well…so long as you believe in me……….maybe I do.  

And so, full of fond memories of a time long past, the Head of the World Scientific Council and Chief Authority on Paranormal Studies walks arm in arm with his childhood friend KidK across the beautiful, Asian-styled courtyard of her wonderful, crane-filled castle.  And later, his childhood nemesis Zim comes home and throws a fit in typical Zim fashion because 'the Empress of the World shouldn't be lowering herself to spend time with mere hyuuuumans.'  Some things never change.  Other things…well…it can't hurt to at least believe….^_^

_I Believe That You Will Review.  Oh, Please Let Me Be Right For Once!  If You Do, I'll Make You Cookies!  Double Chocolate Mint Cookies!  Yay!_


End file.
